disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maid Marian
Maid Marian is a vixen from Disney's 1973 animated feature film Robin Hood and is both the love interest and later wife of the title character, based on the character from the Robin Hood legend. Background It's stated that Maid Marian is King Richard's niece, but it's never actually revealed how they're related and she doesn't really appear to be related to Prince John, despite him being Richard's brother. Because of that, it can be assumed that Richard is Maid Marian's uncle by marriage — meaning that the sister of either Marian's mother or father was the wife of King Richard (making Marian's aunt the queen) —. She and Robin Hood have known each other since they were young children and fell in love as they got older. However, several years before the events of the film, she left for London for unspecified reasons and had only recently returned to Nottingham. Maid Marian is a very beautiful, ladylike, nice and kind woman. Despite being separated from him, Maid Marian is still very much in love with Robin Hood as he loves her. So much so that she finds the courage to plead for his life. She also loves children and is happy to meet Skippy and the others when the former sneaks into the castle to retrieve his arrow, which he had accidentally shot over the walls of the castle as he was playing with the bow he had gotten as a birthday present from Robin Hood. She eagerly and willingly plays the role of the damsel-in-distress as Skippy (playing Robin Hood) fights with Lady Kluck (playing Prince John) to save her, and then takes her into a grove of bushes and trees that represents Sherwood Forest. She also kisses him on the cheek as a way of thanking him and to teach him how a hero should treat his "lady fair". Indeed, it is thought that after Marian and Robin Hood are married, Skippy and Marian develop something akin to a mother-son relationship. Trivia * Maid Marian is the only female character from Robin Hood to ever wear shoes on her feet; all other females are barefoot; however, in the storyboards (particularly for the part of the alternate ending where she tends to a wounded Robin Hood and when she runs to hug King Richard, who has returned from the crusade), Maid Marian's feet are bare, too. * Despite being the love interest of Robin Hood, Maid Marian only appears in the film for 30 minutes total. * During "The Phony King of England" number some of Maid Marian's dance moves are rotoscoped from those of Snow White and Duchess. * Maid Marian's design was eventually reused for that of Vixey's from The Fox and the Hound, though Vixey is less anthropomorphic and more realistic-looking than Marian. * Curiously enough, Monica Evans, Maid Marian's voice actress, as with Carolle Shelley, Lady Kluck's voice actress, also voiced Abigail and Amelia Gabble from The Aristocats. * She calls Lady Kluck "Klucky" the same way Robin Hood called Little John "Johnny". * According to Disneystrology, her birthday would be on May 1st. * There was a scene deleted from the final film in which she and Lady Kluck provided comfort to the poor people of Nottingham by showing them pictures of delicious food. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Robin Hood Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Deutaragonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:British Category:European Category:Traditionally animated characters Category:Disney characters